My Michiru
by Mystical Magician
Summary: This is from Haruka's POV. It's mostly about her feelings for Michiru and about the first time they met. I just added another entry. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

****

My Michiru

Dear Journal,

I haven't written for a while. You have no idea how much time it takes to save the world. I've also been preoccupied with other things. Namely my Michiru. Everyone thinks I'm never scared and I'm always brave. But lately, Journal, I've been terrified. I told myself I'd concentrate on just sports and saving the world but lately I've been breaking my promise. It's been harder and harder to keep myself away from Michiru. I still remember the first time we've met as if it were only yesterday. I had just won the race against Elsa and I felt like a cheat. It felt like the only reason I won was because I thought it would distance myself from my destiny. Then Elsa came over and with her was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The feelings I got from her scared me more than I wanted to admit. Her destiny was as big as mine was and she had accepted. She had changed. For good or bad I didn't know. It made me angry that such a beautiful girl could scare me so much. That's why I turned away. I pretended not to notice the hurt look on her face when I did turn though it just made me want to comfort her. Over the next few weeks I could feel her presence close to me but whenever I looked around she was never there. Then came the day when that monster attacked. It scared me but not nearly as much as when I saw Michiru transform and take on the monster all by herself. I appreciated that she gave me fair warning about the transformation pen. I was running from my destiny and this could be my last race against it. But then I would leave my Michiru to fight the monsters alone and from what I gathered it would be a lot stronger than that monster that hurt her. I clamped down on my panic and refused to let it rule me as I grabbed the pen. It seems I got more than I bargained for. I think I love Michiru but I couldn't bear it if I told her and she didn't love me. I would die before I let that happen. So I love my goddess behind my mask of indifference though sometimes I think she can see through it and might even return my feelings. But that's just wishful thinking, Haruka you baka. I think I love Michiru and it scares me more than anyone can guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Journal, ****

Hey Journal,

I can't say I'm sorry I haven't written lately because I'm not. Why write daily if there's nothing interesting to write about? To most people saving the world is interesting beyond a doubt. But after a while it gets kind of monotonous. Michiru would understand. She's mostly what I write about anyway. Or it has something to do with her. This time it's a memory from the Moon Kingdom. I was exploring area around the palace on Neptune. Mostly out of curiosity. I was pretty happy to have escaped the ball on the Moon. I hate formal occasions. All of a sudden I heard splashing sounds. I went to see who it was and I saw her. She was swimming in her lake. I had always admired her from a distance so I knew who she was, but this close she was beautiful. Her long white dress was wet and it clung to her when she rose out of the water which she rarely did. When I'm terrified I sometimes talk without thinking what I'm saying. Luckily I'm hardly ever terrified so I don't have to worry about it. "Do you always swim in your dress, Princess?" I heard myself say. Inwardly I kicked myself for saying it, but I feigned a look of disinterest. She didn't seem to mind too much when she replied, "Do you always sneak around the palace?" She opened her eyes and looked surprised. "Who are you?" she asked. My traitor mouth replied, "Quite the one for politeness, aren't we?" Then she pulled me into the lake. I laughed when I came up for air. Forgetting who I was talking to I said, "Now you're going to get it." We splashed each other and it was such fun I could hardly catch my breath. Then suddenly she stopped and swayed where she was. "What's wrong, Michiru?" I asked worriedly. "I think my fever just got worse," she answered as she tried to get back to shore. I cursed under my breath. Michiru looked so weak I decided to carry her back to her room. I asked the wind to dry her off before I put her into bed. I made extra sure it was warm as it blew the water away. Carefully I laid Michiru down in her bed. "You never told me what your name was," she whispered. I grinned slightly. "Haruka." Then I stood next to her just looking at her until she fell asleep. "Michiru?" I whispered to make sure she was asleep. Michiru didn't move or answer so I gently kissed her before leaving the room. I wish I was as brave as I act. Then it wouldn't be impossible to tell her how much I love her. But I'm afraid she won't love me back and then our friendship would be ruined. I couldn't bear it if our friendship was ruined. So I won't ever let her know. 

Haruka


End file.
